


Magic and Technology

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie Bradbury in the Men of Letters Bunker, Charlie Bradbury is a Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, First Meetings, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, SPN Femslash February, Supernatural Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Rowena is brought to the Men of Letters Bunker for help translating a spell. She meets Charlie for the first time, and they don't exactly see eye to eye.





	Magic and Technology

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 26: Opposites Attract
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

“Would ye close that blasted contraption?” The witch rubbed her temples as she tried to concentrate on the book in front of her.

“Laptop, Rowena. And no. We need it.”

“Ye need to give me a migraine is what it sounds like yer doin’.”

Charlie huffed and looked up from her laptop. “I’m sorry, who needs who right now?” Charlie went back to typing at her computer and mumbling under her breath.

“I dunnae why the boys think yer technology will help. I’ve been a witch fer 300 years. I’ve been translating spells fer 10 times longer than you’ve been alive.”

“And clearly, you’ve translated this one fast enough.” Charlie retorted, not even bothering to hide her snark. “I’m sorry that my help is clearly so unwanted.”

“Charlie, Rowena. Everything ok here?” Dean walked into the War Room, a few books in hand.

“Just fine Dearie.” The witch responded. “Charlie and I are just discussing the perks of magic o’er technology.”

Charlie glared at the older redhead. “You mean that magic benefits from technology, right Rowena?”

“I said what I meant.”

Dean placed the books on the table. “All right ladies. Rowena, Sam could use your help in the library. I think he made some of that fresh herbal crap you two drink anyway.” Rowena smiled fondly and closed and picked up her book before standing and exiting the room. Dean waited before she had left before turning to the younger redhead. “Charlie. What part of ‘powerful witch on our side that we don’t want to piss off’ do you not understand?”

Charlie’s jaw dropped down in shock. “She started it! I know better than to start anything with witches Dean, unless you forgot who lived in Oz for almost two years?” Dean cut her a look. “I’m serious! She was complaining about me working on the laptop, again. How else do expect me to do my work?”

“And did you talk to her, or just jump to defensive mode?”

“I…” Charlie paused for a moment. “This time I told her that I needed it to work. No other explanations.”

“Look, you got beef with witches. She knows you’re a witch hunter. Sammy and I knew it would be rough bringing the two of you under the same roof. But we need both of you, understood?”

“Yes, Mom.”

Dean slid a book across the table to her. “Good. Now, Sam thinks that might help and that you can add them into your query. I’m keeping you company, because so help me, if I hear ‘So get this.’ one more time.”

Charlie giggled and picked up the book.

***

Rowena entered the library and saw Sam sitting in his favorite chair with a pot of tea on the table in front of him. He was engrossed in the book he was reading. “How goes it Samuel?”

He looked up and gave a tired smile as he pointed to the seat across from him. “Slowly. How were things going for you and Charlie?”

“Such a bird, that lass.” She took the seat and rolled her eyes. “She’s so flighty. Quite the opposite of ye boys. Why is she yer little sister?”

Sam snorted. “You have met Dean, right? She is practically a female version of him.” He slid the teapot to Rowena as well as a teacup and the sugar bowl. “What’s going on with you two? I mean, you like Dean well enough, what’s wrong with Charlie?”

“Ye dinnae need my help, did ye?” Sam cocked his head in confusion at Rowena’s question. “Dean said ye needed my help and sent me back here.” Rowena sighed and cracked her book open.

“I do need your help. But I also know that we can cut through the tension in here with a knife.” Sam pulled back the teapot and refilled his cup. “I know you’re not afraid of her, but you haven’t been around her long enough to get to know her.”

“So? I dinnae realize I have to like everyone ye boys work with.” She finally reached for the tea and poured herself a cup. “I mean, how long did it take for me to come around and like Dean and ye?”

“And we’re glad that you’re with us. We just figured…” Sam carded his fingers through his hair. “Maybe you would get along with a third Winchester.”

Rowena sighed and placed a couple of sugar cubes into her tea. “I cannae make promises Samuel. But I’ll try.” She stirred her tea and placed her attention back on her book. “And stop with the puppy dog eyes. That’s not becoming of ye.”

***

Charlie was in the kitchen making another pot of coffee. She and Dean could put the caffeine away, and apparently it was her turn to make the fresh pot. She attempted to stifle a yawn as she drummed her fingers on the countertop, the dripping of the liquid gold lulling her eyes to close.

She didn’t realize that she had started to doze until she felt a small hand on her shoulder, and a warm shiver of rejuvenation shoot through her body. She startled and turned to see Rowena standing behind her. “Holy crap, you scared me.”

“Sorry Dearie. Ye just looked dead on yer feet. The boys want ye at yer best, so I figured a small boost could help.”

Charlie had the decency to blush. “Thank you, Rowena.” She looked over to the coffee pot and saw that it had finished brewing. “I should probably get this back to Dean and get back to work.” She looked back to Rowena. “Thanks again.” She grabbed the coffee pot and exited the kitchen, hastily heading back to the War Room.

Dean perked up as she entered, “There you are beautiful.” He laughed at Charlie’s perplexed face. “The coffee.” He gestured for the pot. “I was about to send a search party. What happened?”

“I think I fell asleep standing up.”

“Looks like that gave you a second wind. You look refreshed.” He refilled both of their cups before setting the pot down. “But I take it that’s not why you’re refreshed.”

“Rowena used magic on me.” Her hand involuntarily went to where the witch had touched her. “She gave me a mojo shot.”

“Huh. I wonder if I can get one of those.”

“Dean!”

“Yeah, sorry. So, she used magic to what? Wake you up and give you an energy boost?” Dean took a draw of his coffee. “Yeah, I’m not seeing a negative. Think she’s still in the kitchen?”

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Dean. “You realize not a few hours ago we were at each other’s throats, right?”

“And she’s not going to hurt you. I swear, I’m going to lock you two in the laundry room until you’re either talking or making out.” He held his pointer finger up. “Wait. Not an image I wanted.” He took another sip at his coffee. “For all you know, Ro could be extending an olive branch.”

“Why?”

Dean mumbled something into his coffee mug as he drank, then smiled at Charlie as he put it down. “Maybe you should put on your big girl panties and go talk to her. And then send her to me, ‘cause I want a mojo shot.”

“I’m so glad you’re taking this seriously.” Charlie turned around and stormed out of the room, determined to find the witch.

***

Rowena was back in the library when Charlie found her. She was distracted, hunched over her book and lost in her translations. Charlie was able to sit across from her at the table before the witch even knew she wasn’t alone. “Samuel…” Rowena looked up, surprise coloring her face to not see Sam across from her. “Oh, Charlie. I’m sorry. No wonder I dinnae hear ye sit down. Ye don’t trod like the moose. Something I can do for ye?”

“Uh… yes. Maybe.” Charlie fidgeted with her fingers, finding a cuticle on her thumb to pull at.

Rowena marked her place in her book and gently closed it before sitting back in her chair. She crossed her hands delicately in her lap and gave nodded at Charlie.

“I want to talk. And perhaps start over, or move forward, or make changes, or…”

“Breathe lass. Yer nervous. I’m not gonna bite ye.” Rowena smiled. “Unless you ask of course.”

Charlie’s eyes went wide, and she sputtered. “Uh… that doesn’t exactly help. I. What was I going to say?” She ran her head down her face and centered herself. “Yes, talk. Make amends. Move forward. OK.” She let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry. I’m sure you know where I stand on witches and witchcraft, and it’s not fair that I haven’t given you a chance.”

“I must say, I dunnae much about yer history with witches. Only that ye killed Oz’s Wicked Witch of the West. Which, I must say is quite impressive.”

“You’re not upset about that?”

“Goodness no! First, I thought she was a character from a book. Second, well, that’s one less I have to be dealing with, right?”

“What about the others I’ve killed?”

“In Oz?”

“Yes…”

“I think my original point stands, dun ye, lass?”

Charlie shook her head, confusion written on her face. “Then why do you act like you hate me?”

“I admit, I am a wee judgmental dearie.” Rowena leaned forward, grabbing for her teacup, then sitting back and settling down with it before continuing. “Ye understand, yer different. So much like the boys, but at the same time so unique.”

“I don’t understand actually.”

Rowena took a sip of her tea. “Dearie, Samuel reminded me today, that while ye may not share the name, ye are in fact a third Winchester.” Charlie turned bright red. “Tis true! Which brings me to my point. I’m used to dealing with women like myself.”

“Like yourself?”

“Cruel, manipulative, power hungry. I’ve been waiting for that side of ye to show, and it hasn’t.” Rowena took another sip of her tea. “It won’t. Yer a Winchester. And I cannae say I’m used to that.”

“I don’t understand how you’re so harsh on yourself.” Charlie leaned forward in her chair. “If you were any of those things, would you be here right now?”

“The boys call it my redemption arc.” Rowena rolled her eyes. “Tis a long story.”

“I’ve got time, and I really don’t want to go back to my laptop right now. Or Dean’s complaining.”

“Oh, and if I have to hear Samuel say, ‘So get this…’ one more time.”

The ladies laughed and settled down in their chairs. In the doorway, the brothers quietly shared a fist bump before walking back to the War Room.


End file.
